1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a manufacturing method of vapor chamber, and more particularly to a manufacturing method of vapor chamber, by which the vapor chamber is manufactured without any additional support structure, but is still free from the problem of thermal expansion. Therefore, the manufacturing cost is greatly lowered.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current mobile phones, personal computers, servers, communication chassis and other systems or devices have higher and higher operation performance. In this case, the heat generated by the internal calculation units of these systems or devices is greatly increased. Therefore, these systems or devices necessitate high-performance heat dissipation units to help in dissipating the heat. Most of the manufacturers select heat sinks, heat pipes, vapor chambers and the like heat dissipation components in cooperation with cooling fans to help in dissipating the heat. When it is necessary to dissipate heat by a large area, a vapor chamber is often selectively employed to absorb the heat in cooperation with a heat sink and cooling fan to forcedly heat dissipate the heat. These heat dissipation components must be tightly attached to each other so as to avoid thermal resistance. The vapor chamber is a flat plate body having an internal chamber for vapor-liquid circulation to dissipate heat. In order to prevent the flat vapor chamber from expanding or deforming under pressure or due to heating, multiple support column bodies are disposed in the chamber as support structures for supporting the vapor chamber.
The vapor chamber serves to transfer heat face to face. As aforesaid, multiple support column bodies are disposed in the chamber to prevent the vapor chamber from expanding or being flattened/deformed due to heating or under external pressure. In the manufacturing process, it is necessary to additionally manufacture the support column bodies so that the manufacturing time is prolonged and the manufacturing cost (for the support column bodies) is increased. Also, the thickness and weight of the vapor chamber are increased.
According to the above, the conventional vapor chamber has the following shortcomings:
1. Additional support structures are needed to support the vapor chamber.
2. The manufacturing cost is greatly increased.
3. The vapor chamber can be hardly thinned.
4. The vapor chamber has the problem of thermal expansion.